The Colonel
by NoahBluze
Summary: Rateing for future chapters. It is 198 A.C. and a former OZ Colonel is enforced into the Preventers. But what does she have to do with Duo Maxwell? Later 1x2, 3x4
1. Proposition

I do not own anything dealing with Gundam wing. If I did, I would be rich, but I dont so I'm not. Dont sue me.

Rating for future (Just in case), ect.

**

* * *

Chapter 1**

Proposition

Her braid bounced behind her as she walked, her heels hitting it every so often. Oh, Naru was _dead_. She couldn't begin to believe he had gone ahead and disobeyed her orders in the last fight. She need to break something, and that would be the mans _neck_!

"_Hikomashi Naru!_" she snarled, ripping back the flap of the tent the lieutenant currently occupied. "If I ever find out why_ you_ went against _my _orders, oh, something will be broken! Ribs! And they'll be yours!" she stalked over to the cot the black haired man laid on and yanked him up by his collar. "You just don't like listening to me because I am a woman, correct, Herr? Or is it you think you'd be better suited for the job?"

"Both, Colonel Mokushi," Naru grinned evilly. "War is a mans work, women are supposed to sit, obey, and please."

"Your old fashioned, ya know that, Hikomashi?" she threw him down onto the cot as hard as she could before turning back to the exit. "Its not the 19th century, its 195 A.C., and that means anything can happen." With that, the young woman stalked away to her own tent. Before she entered, she looked around at the oh-so-many tents of her comrade's. There was about eight thousand men in all, leaving her the only woman, besides the nurses, in the camp. That meant four thousand tents, plus eighty large for the nurses to care for their patients. She counted her tent in, making it four thousand, eighty-one. _How much is this going to cost us? _she thought, head tilted. _Twenty grand or more is obvious when adding in all the supplies. Plus the tarps to hide the dolls. Man... _she leaned her head back, sighing deeply. _If I don't keep track of the budget, Treize'll have my hide... _

-Flash Fore ward to 198 A.C.- 

After the Mariemaia incident, she had returned to being a street rat of L-2, living off a minimum-wage job at a small grocery store. It was enough to help her scrape by and keep her apartment that she shared with three friends, which was rubbish as well. All it had was a kitchen, a bathroom, a bedroom with a queen sized bed, and a living room with a couch, a bookcase, a stereo, and a TV, the couch being her bed, shared with one of her friends.

Nothing hid the scars on her face like her hair. The bangs had been dyed blue, leaving the rest to be a light sandy color pulled back into an ankle-length braid. Her bangs also served the purpose of hiding her eyes. The right was a bright violet, the left a silver-blue. Most people would find this weird, like Lucrezia Noin, but others, like Zechs Marquise and Treize Kushrenada, would find it extremely interesting.

Like most eighteen year old girls on L-2, former Colonel Mokushi Kudo was small, but smaller than most. She was about 156cm and 34kg, while a lot of others were around 165cm and 43kg. But she had, unlike the other females on L-2, served in the war.

Today was like any other day on L-2 and Mokushi followed her daily ritual without breaking it by a millisecond, up until she reached the pond in the park. This day, she stared at her reflection, hood of her jacket down to let her hair fall down her back in its usual braid. She stared at her scars with little enthusiasm in her eyes. The only scars she could see were on her face, the ones on her neck hidden by the black turtleneck, the ones on her arms and hands hidden by gloves and her sleeves. On the left side of her face were two vertical pink marks with on going through them horizontally and ending just a centimeter before reaching her eye and leading down into her sweater. Another vertical mark was across the bridge of her nose and on her right cheek were two horizontal lines, running into her sweater like the other. She ran shaking fingers over the one on the bridge of her nose before turning away from the pond and running off to her apartment building.

Once at her door, she stopped, bending over and placing hands on her knee's so she could catch her breath.

"Ex-Colonel Mokushi Kudo, I believe?" with that voice, she jumped, ripping out the gun she always held in the inside pocket of her jacket and pointing it at the owner of the cool, amused voice. "It has been three years, has it not?" she dropped the gun, staring up at the blond haired man. A smile crossed her scared face as she took in his features. Zechs Marquise wore a black suit with a blue dress shirt and black tie underneath, black shoes, and sunglasses to hide his ever icy blue eyes.

"And what brings the great Lightning Count to my neck of the.." Mokushi paused, thinking. "My neck of the woods?" she had a feeling she wouldn't like the answer, but went ahead anyways.

"Allow me to explain after we get inside from the cold weather, if you don't mind," he motioned for the apartment door, a smirk on his face.

"Oh.. okay," she bent over, picking up her gun and placing it in her jacket pocket before searching for her keys and opening the door. "Just take off your shoes, okay?" she instructed over her shoulder, feet easily slipping from the old tennis shoes. "Amun should be in the kitchen..." a frown formed on her face before she looked to the man behind her. "Tea? I'm sure he can set out another cup for you. Its no inconvenience at all, I'm sure," she smiled and swiftly made her way into the said room.

"Yes, tea would be nice," Zechs said, following the girl as he removed his glasses.

"Hey, J-man?" Mokushi smiled softly, standing behind a boy with mid-back midnight hair, chocolate eyes, and caramel skin, her arms around his waist. He was about 175cm tall, much taller than she.

"Hm?" he looked over his shoulder,eyes never turning to Zechs. "Extra cup for your friend?"

"Hai, hikari," she gave the boy a peck on the cheek before releasing him so he could return to fixing the tea and his sandwich. But before he did so, he turned to face the blond man, a wide smile set on his smooth face.

"My name is Amun Clara," he held out his hand and Zechs quickly took it.

Once they let go, Mokushi spoke up, "Where are Lucas and Fallon? Or are they not home from work yet?" her hands were on her hips as she frowned again.

"They went to visit Lucas' parents. Ms. Devlin said that they had been itching to meet Ms. Blair for the longest time," Amun chuckled softly, shaking his head. "Its just us until the 21st of December and then they'll be back," he looked towards the small pot of water on the stove, making sure the water was boiling. "And Takahashi called again about the car. She's willing to sell it to you for five instead of seven. Richard called about the explosion down in Tokyo yesterday and said that he and Mihoshi were alright. So did Vivi and John, but they just asked if you had heard anything about it."

"Four of my co-workers brothers died in the explosion. They were working down there when it happened," Zechs said, frowning. "They were really nice kids when it came down to it, and Kage was only fifteen. Poor kid. Noah and Tori took it hard when they heard about it."

"Ya know, that's the most I ever heard you say, even during the war," the Japanese girl laughed softly into her still gloved hand before turning serious. "Now, old friend, why are you here?"

"Une," he stated simply. "She wants you to join the Preventers."

**

* * *

A/N: Next chapter coming... later! My muses are currently jabbering away, leaving me with nothing to do but listen... ( And type away at this... Oh well...**

R&R, s'il vous plait!


	2. Office Wuffles

**Chapter 2**

Office Wuffles

* * *

The office she sat in was large with a humongous oak desk in the middle. A woman with sandy hair sat behind the desk, smiling lightly. Mokushi knew this woman as Lady Une, creator of the Preventers.

Une cleared her throat and leaned fore ward, "Are you willing to take a job here, Ms. Kudo? Knowing what might happen in a mission?"

"Hai, Lady Une," she said, sitting strange while her fingers played with the end of her braid. She had never been so nervous, not even during the war, or when she met Amun.

"Completely positive?" she was being very annoying.

"Hai, Lady Une. When do I start?"

A smile graced the older woman's features, "Today. I'll take you to your.. erm.. cubicle," they both gave a small laugh before leaving the office. "Your computer is up, I am sure. You will have to get used to some of the others around here. Duo can be rather... annoying."

"I have my laptop with me and I am sure I can survive," she pulled a hand through her bangs before stuffing her gloved hands into her jeans pockets. "And I will try to come in better attire tomorrow."

"Not a great idea unless you are going on a mission, Ms. Kudo," Une frowned. "Duo is bound to cause some messy trouble in your end of the office. He throws a party for every new person over here," they walked in silence for another minute until she stopped at an empty cubicle. "Here you are Ms. Kudo. Please, before that menace gets wind of you, introduce yourself to the others," with that, she walked back to her office, leaving the braided teen on her own.

"I think I should take her advice.." Mokushi placed her laptop bag on the desk before walking along the rows of filled cubicles, humming softly to herself. She had unzipped her jacket, showing off her brand new shirt, one that had a yellow rubber ducky on it. "So... This is the Preventers... Looks more like a jacked up law firm with more cubicles than prairie dog holes..." she smirked at her own comment, but jumped when laughter came from the cubicle she had stopped beside.

"That was a good one!" a boy with pale blond hair popped up from the boxed-in so-called office. "You must be new."

"Hai," she tilted her head, raising an eyebrow like Fallon always did. "And you are?"

"Quatre Winner," his smile grew as a confused look covered her face.

With a shake of her head, Mokushi smiled softly. "Mokushi Kudo. Former OZ Colonel Mokushi, to be exact," she placed her hands on her hips. "Also, who is this Duo that Une kept warning me about? I have a feeling you might know who he is."

Quatre laughed softly then nodded, "Yes, I know who he is," clearing his throat, he looked up and yelled, "Duo! Come here!" a chestnut head shot up in the crowd of gray walls and a moment later and boy with violet eyes and a thigh-length braid was walking towards them.

Duo waved a hand, "Sup, Q-bean?"

"New Preventer," the blond motioned at the girl standing there, confused beyond looks.

"Former OZ Colonel Mokushi Kudo," she held out a gloved hand, replacing the confusion with a soft smile. Her blue bangs fell to the side as she tilted her head again, her strange eyes visible.

"Cool.." Duo seemed to be focused on her eyes more than her hand. "Whats up with your eyes? They are so cool.." his eyes then dragged themselves over the scars on her face. "You get them during the war?"

"No, I got them drag racing back on L-2- of course I did!" she rolled her eyes, hands retreating back to her sides. "Where else would I get them?"

Quatre was laughing lightly up until the point a hand found itself a place on Mokushi's shoulder, causing her to jump behind Duo with a small yelp. The taller boy blinked before a small laugh escaped his lips. His hair was a dark brown, covering his right eye. His eyes were a strange emerald, focusing on the girl behind a laughing braided teen.

"Trowa! You shouldn't spook people like that!" Quatre frowned before giving the boy a peck on the cheek. "You have time to scare her later on when she gets used to the place!"

"Its okay," she laughed nervously, playing with the end of her braid. "I'm used to gettin' the crap scared out of me. No worries."

"Another person from the war?" a cold voice caused her to jump again and she turned, staring up at a boy with brown hair and Prussian blue eyes. Beside him was a Chinese boy with dark eyes and black hair pulled back at the nape of his neck.

"Hai," Mokushi said softly. "Former OZ Colonel Mokushi Kudo of L-2," she held out a hand to them, grinning.

* * *

"I'm soooo bored!" she whined, spinning in her chair. "I've already listened to my CD's and watched the movies I brought with me! Is there nothing to do!"

"Nope.." Trowa said simply from his cubicle, which was right beside hers.

"Well, what are _you_ doing over there, Mr. Barton?" she peaked her head over the wall, blinking at the uni-banged teen. A soft chuckle came to her ears but it didn't last as rather loud music blared from her top desk drawer. She heard Quatre scream a few cubicles down from being startled and Duo's laughing from the end of her row. "Gomen nasai!" she yelled loudly before pulling out the cell phone and answering it. "Moshi moshi?" she cooed into the phone, plopping down in her chair and propping her legs up on the desk.

"Hey beautiful," Amun said of the phone, his grin visible in Mokushi's mind.

"Hey right back to you, love," she laughed softly. "How ya been? When are you gonna get here?"

A sad sigh came from the other end of the phone. "I've been fine, but thanks to _someone _losing their job, we won't be getting there for some time," a couple of curses were heard from the background, obviously from Lucas, and Mokushi couldn't help but burst into laughter.

"Who is it, Shi-chan?" Duo prodded into the conversation, having snuck up from his little cardboard cage and peaked over one of the walls.

She stuck her tongue out at the nosy teen. "None of your business, baka!" Duo laughed, hands in the air as if he was on a roller coaster.

"Its your happy little Egyptian luva, ain't it?" he winked at her and she could hear three people laughing on the other end. She gave a quick curse at Duo and flipped him off, only making his grin grow wider. "Come on! You can tell me!" he ran into the cubicle and grabbed the phone, saying quickly, "Hi! I'm Duo! I've heard so much about you from Shi-chan!"

"Kuso! Baka! Give it back!" she hissed, jumping at him, only to fall onto the floor. "_Get back here!_" she screamed and Quatre jumped from his little cardboard room, taking the phone from Duo.

"And I'm Quatre! Mokushi is-" he was cut off as said girl grabbed the phone and stalked back to her cubicle. He and Duo simply fell to the floor, supporting each other the best they could, as the laughed through tears of amusement.

"Baka!" Mokushi screamed over one of her walls before dropping back into her chair.

"They sound.. interesting," Amun said, trying to calm the laughter in his voice and as well as Lucas and Fallon, who were still heard in the background. "Friends?"

"Hai, they are friends. Too bad they aren't all like Mr. Trowa Barton on the other side of my wall here!" she knocked lightly as she could on said wall and laughing erupted from said teen. "You okay over there, buddy?" she was trying to suppress the humor in her voice.

"What is going on over here?" Wufei growled as he appeared in the opening of her cubicle.

Mokushi couldn't help herself and burst out, "Wuffles!" she fell out of her chair, laughing so hard she couldn't stop her tears. Heero came up moments later, trying to stop himself from laughing as well.

"Wuffles.." he muttered. "That's a good one."

* * *

A/N: lol. Its based off a conversation me and my dear muses had once upon a time. Sorry if you don't like it.. not.

R&R?


End file.
